


it comes in waves

by cumminglashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Ashton, Gay, Implied Relationships, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Sad Luke, Sorta Fluffy, v short, where's calum and michael oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumminglashton/pseuds/cumminglashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Luke is struggling to keep his head above water and Ashton wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it comes in waves

**Author's Note:**

> ok hi this is my first fic and i know it's really short but yaknow i just wanted to give it a shot before making a serious thing. and i really suck at summaries so sorry about that. hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ( if you'd like to comment about how i could improve my writing or give some tips it would be greatly appreciated! )

Tidal waves. Luke had tidal waves in his stomach. He could feel them sloshing around, slowly eroding away at his soul, his life. And these waves weren’t common, they manifested sadness and closely held onto all of Luke’s mistakes, making it certain he wouldn’t be forgetting them any time soon. They kept Luke from enjoying the little things, kept him in bed most days thinking about where he went wrong in life and why he was such a  _ failure _ . These waves prevented Luke from going outside and finding a new reason to have hope.

    Most of all these waves craved destruction, they constantly tore down Luke’s dreams, his hope, and any sort of sign that he was in fact _alive._ These waves crashed around inside of him, leaving Luke broken beyond repair and always finding new ways to keep him down. But no matter how much Luke tried to get rid of them, to somehow drain them from his body, he couldn’t. He couldn’t. Every time he thought about it, how he couldn’t even save _himself,_ the water got a little bit higher and a little bit more violent. 

     One day, these waves became so high and so violent Luke swore that he was  _ drowning. _ He couldn’t catch his breath, couldn’t stop his thoughts from zipping all around his head. No matter how hard he tried to stay above water, tried to swim and stay afloat, he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. The water began to rise and thrash harder as he realized this, went right over his head and left him no room to breathe. By this time Luke was  _ exhausted  _ from all the kicking and fighting, he was tired of trying. He didn’t think he’d make it.

    Then Ashton came. Ashton was like a sun, so pure and bright and  _ lively, _ he was almost too good to be true. He brought with him a sense of nirvana and took Luke’s breath away for all the  _ right _ reasons. Ashton was the sun that slowly, but surely, evaporated the water from Luke’s body, gave Luke the strength to keep his head up and room for him to breathe. He gave Luke meaning and a reason to keep trying. He gave Luke the motivation to get out of bed in the morning, to go outside and  _ live _ .

    A lot of times Luke wondered why Ashton was so good to him. He wondered why he was so willing to help Luke, why he wanted to give some of his light to someone of no importance. Luke was a walking storm, his only purpose to bring rain and destruction, to block out the sun and cast a shadow over the world. But Ashton was always there. He never complained when Luke was having a bad day, only there to help and encourage. He never complained when Luke’s mood was all out of whack, when Luke would scream at him or burst into tears for no particular reason. Ashton was too  _ good _ for him. Luke didn’t deserve to have the curly haired boy in his life. He didn’t deserve to have someone so kind and caring and  _ beautiful  _ in his life.

    A lot of times Luke felt guilty. He was guilty because Ashton was trying so,  _ so _ hard to fix him and bring the life back into Luke, but it was near impossible. He was guilty because Ashton drained him of those dreaded waves, only to leave Luke empty with nothing left to replace the void in his stomach. But Ashton still tried. He always tried to make Luke smile, whether it be with a silly joke or a random kiss on the cheek. He always made sure to give Luke the love and affection he deserved and to protect him from all the bad things in the world. Luke was so,  _ so _ grateful because with every extra kiss or stupid pun, a microscopic piece of that void was filled. With every hug and goofy smile from Ashton, Luke felt better.

    Ashton also felt guilty. He felt guilty because no matter what he did, Luke's mood never seemed to improve. He tried all he could, but he never thought he did enough. He always tried to look for other ways to get Luke back on his feet, to get even a  _ hint _ of a smile to appear on Luke’s face or to get rid of his pain for just a second. But Luke made sure Ashton was always appreciated. He always made sure to tell Ashton how thankful he was to have him, usually when they were in bed and too tired to think clearly. He always made sure to surprise Ashton with random hugs that told the curly haired boy everything without any words needing to be said. And Ashton thought that Luke was just so  _ lovely _ . All those thank-you’s and random hugs were what kept Ashton from giving up on Luke. They made him work harder to make his boy happy and to lift Luke up to the potential he always knew he had.

    And one day, Ashton woke up with the sheets tangled around their bodies and sunlight flooding in through the windows, only to see Luke staring up at him with wide,  _ beautiful _ blue eyes and a smile dancing across his lips. He looked back into Luke’s eyes with such love and adoration, and realized that Luke’s eyes were so much more _ pure _ than he’d ever seen them. They no longer held the gray haze Ashton had grown so accustomed to, they were so bright and lively. 

    And Ashton  _ knew _ . He knew that as Luke was making his way to the kitchen and humming his favorite song under his breath, that they were going to be okay. Luke was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> you can send me requests over at lashtonscene.tumblr.com xx


End file.
